


Aria e Acqua

by Vanargandr



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, le amo tantissimo
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 19:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanargandr/pseuds/Vanargandr
Summary: «Oh.» Dice dopo qualche istante, sistemandosi meglio e portandosi un ginocchio al petto. «Tu non sei un lupo normale, vero?» Parla come una ragazzina e guarda il cielo, appoggiando il mento al ginocchio, come se avesse perso interesse nella creatura accanto a sé dopo averla capita. Eppure, quando si volta nuovamente verso di lei, sorride.





	Aria e Acqua

La falce di luna riluce tra mille punti brillanti in un cielo senza nubi, mentre gufi e pipistrelli fendono l'aria in cerca di cibo, emettendo i propri versi, che vanno ad unirsi al frinire delle cicale ed all'occasionale fruscio del vento, creando un'armonia unica. La Lupa la conosce bene, conosce la musica della foresta, poiché la percorre ogni notte, senza riposo. Senza scelta. Quando la caccia si conclude presto e la Fame si placa abbastanza da permetterglielo, la Lupa si spinge poco di più all'interno della foresta, esplorando le zone che non ha ancora mai visto. Purtroppo, non è una di quelle fortunate notti.

L'enorme bestia dal pelo nero e gli occhi rossi cammina senza fretta tra i cespugli in cerca della sua prossima preda, il pelo ancora sporco del sangue di quella precedente; annusa l'aria, tende le orecchie, e sente il flebile suono di un passo, poco lontano. Uno zoccolo. Silenziosa come la morte che porta con sé si avvicina alla preda, un magnifico cervo nobile in cerca di cibo, nascondendosi dietro ai tronchi ed aggirando i cespugli, finché non è abbastanza vicina; a quel punto si accuccia, aspettando il momento perfetto in cui l'animale abbassa la testa per esaminare il terreno – appena ciò succede, la Lupa gli balza addosso, gettandolo a terra e mirando immediatamente alla giugulare, finendolo ancora prima che possa combattere. L'unica cosa che può fare, quando la Fame è in comando e la sua Volontà annega in essa, è concedere una morte veloce alle sue vittime. Si nutre, selvaggia, ma non basta, non è ancora sazia, e con un ringhio continua la caccia, spingendosi in là.

Ode un fruscio che ancora non riesce ad identificare, ma vi si dirige; presto riconosce il suono dell'acqua mossa dal vento leggero, ed un odore che sembra chiamarla. Scopre le zanne, lo sguardo ferino che fende l'oscurità in cerca della prossima preda, quando una melodia giunge alle sue orecchie, tanto dolce e cristallina da scuoterle l'anima. I suoi occhi brillano per un attimo, le pupille si dilatano nelle iridi rosse, e così come essa arriva ad ogni tramonto, la Fame sparisce poco alla volta, lasciandola incantata ad ascoltare quella musica nuova ed ammaliante. Il suo passo non è più duro e pesante ma leggero e curioso. Più si avvicina alla fonte di quella splendida melodia e più pare tornare in controllo di sé, e si chiede di chi sia la voce che la canta. Gli alberi si diradano un po’ alla volta, finché la Lupa non giunge in riva ad un lago. Sulla sua superficie piatta e limpida rifulge il riflesso pallido della luna, che tremola solo quando di tanto in tanto soffia un alito di vento. Le ci vuole poco prima di individuare, seduta su una roccia, la figura di una donna con le gambe immerse in acqua. Si avvicina lentamente, senza farsi notare, e si accuccia ai piedi della roccia, intenta ad osservare la giovane che, ignara, sta ancora cantando. Non sembra una voce di questo mondo, la Lupa ne è certa, in così tanto tempo non ha mai sentito una voce simile da uomo o animale. Ha qualcosa di angelico, di magico.

Quando la ragazza si volta, nota l'enorme bestia accucciata accanto a sé e sobbalza, pronta a scappare, ma l'animale è immobile e nei suoi occhi non riesce a vedere alcuna ostilità – oh, se solo l'avesse vista poco prima, mentre affondava le fauci nel proprio pasto, ora sarebbe terrorizzata, la Lupa lo sa. Si alza, appoggiando il muso sulla roccia accanto a lei, respirando piano, e la ragazza esita prima di accarezzarle la testa, studiandola, gli occhi curiosi.

«Oh.» Dice dopo qualche istante, sistemandosi meglio e portandosi un ginocchio al petto. «Tu non sei un lupo normale, vero?» Parla come una ragazzina e guarda il cielo, appoggiando il mento al ginocchio, come se avesse perso interesse nella creatura accanto a sé dopo averla capita. Eppure, quando si volta nuovamente verso di lei, sorride.

La Lupa la osserva per un momento, quindi lentamente scuote la testa.

«Lo immaginavo.» Il suo sorriso è strano, ha un che di etereo, come la sua voce. «Hai lo sguardo di un essere umano.» Le sue dita accarezzano ancora il pelo nero della Lupa. «Puoi parlare?»

Un cenno d'assenso, ma non un suono. Le due rimangono in silenzio per un po’, mentre l'insolita ragazza torna a guardare il cielo, appoggiando le mani dietro di sé e spostando il peso indietro sulle spalle. Sembrano passare ore, ma sono solo pochi minuti, e la giovane torna a cantare. La Lupa poggia nuovamente il muso sulla roccia e chiude gli occhi, ascoltandola. Chi è quella ragazza, e perché sembra sapere così tanto? Vorrebbe parlare, chiederle tante cose, ma adesso sta cantando e lei si lascia cullare da quella musica così soave, e passano i minuti.

È lenta all'inizio. Non se ne accorge subito, come non si accorge subito di essersi addormentata e che la ragazza ha smesso di cantare. È una sensazione che cresce poco alla volta, nel retro della sua mente, come un'ombra che si allarga con una tale gradualità da passare inosservata finché non vedi più. Quando la Lupa apre gli occhi, la ragazza la sta guardando con quel suo etereo sorriso che sembra nascondere tante cose. Poi realizza. Sgrana gli occhi e la giovane la guarda incuriosita. La Fame sta tornando e, se la Lupa resta qui, attaccherà colei che si trova davanti, non vuole, non deve. Si alza in fretta e con uno scatto si volta, ma si ferma quando sente la voce dell'altra.

«Te ne vai via?» E suona quasi triste. La strana ragazza osserva la Lupa allontanarsi e sente un'unica parola, portata dal vento, dal suono spezzato e gutturale: “tornerò”. «Mi troverai qui!» grida, ma la bestia è già sparita tra gli alberi. Con un piccolo sospiro, lei si alza e con un movimento fluido si tuffa nell'acqua limpida, increspandola.

~~~~~~~

Il sole è sorto da poco, ma le cicale hanno già lasciato lo spazio ai fringuelli ed ai cardellini. Accucciata tra le radici poderose di un albero, una donna dai neri capelli lunghi e incolti apre gli occhi. Sente ancora il sapore di carne in bocca e strofinandosi il viso con il braccio si pulisce dal sangue secco che ha attorno alle labbra. Si alza con la testa che gira, come ogni mattina, e barcolla cercando di restare in piedi, i ricordi della notte ancora nebbiosi nella sua mente. Inciampa sulla radice e con voce roca, una di quelle poco utilizzate, impreca tra sé. Appoggia la mano al tronco e si guarda attorno, cercando di capire in che area della foresta si trova, e poco a poco la nebbia si dirada. I ricordi cominciano lentamente a passarle davanti agli occhi: il cervo, la Fame, poi la musica, il lago, la ragazza, la calma. La ragazza. Le ha detto che sarebbe tornata, ma può presentarsi di fronte a lei così? Nuda e coperta di polvere, la forma di una donna ma l'aria di una bestia, forse è perfino più terrificante in quell'abito che non nella pelliccia nera di cui si copre ogni notte. Rimane appoggiata alla corteccia per un po’, chiedendosi quali siano le sue alternative. Ha anche bisogno di bere, magari di lavarsi. C'è un torrente poco lontano, ma il lago è più vicino e lì potrebbe effettivamente nuotare, rinfrescarsi. Sospira ed un passo alla volta si avvia verso il limitare della foresta, seguendo i ricordi del Lupo.

Esita, arrivata all'ultima fila di alberi, e non sa perché. L'acqua sembra brillare alla luce del sole. Lentamente si fa strada fino alla riva e si inginocchia, guardando il proprio riflesso dagli occhi cremisi fissarla a propria volta, si sporge a bere.

«Sei tornata davvero.»

Alza la testa di scatto, focalizzando lo sguardo sulla ragazza della notte prima; quando è arrivata? Non c'era prima.

«Come mi hai riconosciuta?» Chiede la donna con quella voce così poco allenata, così grave e graffiata. La ragazza non risponde. «Perché sei qui?»

«È la mia casa.» Un sorriso enigmatico si fa strada sul giovane volto. «Così come la foresta è la tua.»

La donna aggrotta le sopracciglia, confusa, e per la prima volta si ferma veramente ad osservare la persona che ha davanti. I capelli castani e mossi sono bagnati, e dalle spalle le scendono sul busto, coprendole il seno. I suoi occhi sono di un azzurro cristallino, come l'acqua del lago, e la sua pelle è chiara. Siede con i piedi nell'acqua, un braccio attorno al ventre e l'altro a terra a sostenere il peso del corpo. «Nemmeno tu sei umana, vero?» Nella confusione della notte non se n'era resa conto, eppure era così ovvio.

Lei non risponde, ma sorride e si butta in acqua, sparendo sotto alla superficie. La donna rimane perplessa e si siede sui talloni, accanto al lago, mentre un vago senso di tristezza si fa spazio in lei: aveva appena trovato qualcuno con cui parlare, ed è già andato via?

Il tempo passa lento, i secondi diventano minuti, e ad ogni minuto quella sensazione cresce un po’ di più. Dopo essersi sciacquata dalla polvere fa per alzarsi ma in quel momento la ragazza emerge nuovamente, di fronte a lei. Guardando oltre alle sue spalle, la donna può vedere una bellissima coda terminante in una pinna, ed ogni scaglia sembra riflettere un colore diverso.

«Da quanto vivi tra i pesci di questo lago?»

«Non lo so. Da quanto cammini tra gli animali di questa foresta?»

«Non me lo ricordo.» Un attimo di silenzio. «Non ricordo molto. So solo che questa è la mia vita.»

«Di giorno una donna e di notte una bestia?» La donna annuisce, e la sirena può rivedere il muso della Lupa in quel movimento. «Dev'essere una vita solitaria.» La ragazza appoggia le braccia alla riva e vi posa la testa. La donna annuisce di nuovo, una punta di tristezza nello sguardo.

«La tua non lo è?»

«Sì. Non conosco la foresta o le sue creature, poiché non posso allontanarmi da qui senza rischiare di morire. Me ne parleresti?»

«Devo andare.» Dopo qualche attimo di silenzio, si alza e si volta. Durante il giorno deve trovarsi della frutta per nutrire il proprio corpo umano e prepararsi per la notte, ma vorrebbe poter restare più a lungo.

«Tornerai?»

Si ferma per un attimo, guardando la foresta. «Sì.»

~~~~~~~

Il lupo è fedele, mantiene la parola data. Un po’ alla volta diventa una routine: appena la Fame si placa abbastanza da lasciarla ragionare, la Lupa si avvia verso il lago dove la sirena canta per lei; alla mattina, quando la donna si sveglia, va a bere ed a fare il bagno e la ragazza è lì ad aspettarla, per ascoltare le storie della foresta. Durante la giornata, poco alla volta, iniziano a sentire l'una la mancanza dell'altra, mentre la donna coltiva la terra e prepara i rituali notturni e mentre la sirena nuota in profondità e protegge il lago.

Una notte, la Lupa non arriva. Le ore passano, e la ragazza l'aspetta seduta sulla roccia cercandola con lo sguardo al limitare della foresta. Presto l'attesa fa crescere in lei la preoccupazione, perché è la prima volta che la Lupa non si presenta. Alla mattina, la sirena ha preso una decisione.

Respira a fondo, esce dall'acqua e la sua pinna è ora un paio di gambe, con cui si avvia verso il limitare della foresta, da dove solitamente arriva la donna. Non sa dove andare, quindi segue l'istinto, sperando di trovarla, di avere abbastanza tempo a disposizione per farlo. Gli alberi sono alti e fitti e lei non li ha mai visti così da vicino, ogni fruscio la fa tremare, poiché non sa cosa può nascondersi tra i cespugli. Si guarda attorno, e dopo diversi minuti vede una figura a terra, i capelli neri sparsi nella polvere. Sgrana gli occhi e corre, rischiando di inciampare perché non è abituata a farlo, fino ad inginocchiarsi accanto alla donna. L'erba è macchiata di rosso, e nel suo fianco è profondo il segno di un morso. Il suo ventre si alza e si abbassa lentamente, stentatamente, è viva. Ferita, incosciente, ma viva. La sirena si guarda attorno, poi aggrotta le sopracciglia e le scosta i capelli dal viso – la sua pelle è tiepida. Lontano dall'acqua non c'è molto che lei possa fare, e sa che la donna non potrà arrivare al lago sulle proprie gambe, quindi la solleva raccogliendo tutte le proprie forze e con fatica si avvia verso il limitare della foresta, per tornare a casa, portandola con sé. Inizia a sentirsi debole, lontano dal lago per così tanto tempo, ma non può mollare adesso, stringe i denti e va avanti.

Arrivata alla riva appoggia gentilmente la donna svenuta al suolo e con un respiro spezzato si getta in acqua, bisognosa di recuperare le energie prima di provare ad aiutarla. Vi rimane per qualche minuto, poi torna ad appoggiarsi alla riva, osservando la pancia della donna muoversi ritmicamente ad ogni flebile respiro. Si rende conto che non sta sanguinando, ma che la ferita che ha sul fianco sembra essersi quasi rimarginata. Esce dal lago e le si siede accanto, pulendo minuziosamente la sua pelle facendo attenzione a non riaprire la lesione, poi le si sdraia accanto ed aspetta. Guarda il suo volto, le palpebre serrate, e vorrebbe solo rivedere quegli occhi cremisi e sentire quella voce rauca parlarle della foresta. Piano, inizia a cantare, quasi sperando che la musica possa riportarla da lei come la notte in cui ha attirato a sé la Lupa.

Non sa quanto sia passato, ma la donna emette un piccolo gemito, e lentamente apre gli occhi, trovandosi davanti quelli azzurri della sirena, che adesso sembrano illuminarsi di sollievo.

«Scusa se non sono tornata.» Sussurra debolmente, ma la ragazza scuote la testa e la circonda con un braccio, stringendola delicatamente per non farle male. «Sono stata attaccata.» La donna affonda il viso tra i capelli bagnati della sirena, respirando piano. Prima di perdere i sensi, il suo ultimo pensiero era volato a lei, e si era aggrappata alla vita perché finalmente aveva trovato un motivo per viverla.

«Temevo di non rivederti.»

«Sono qui.»

~~~~~~~

Rimangono abbracciate finché la sirena non sente il bisogno di tornare in acqua, e solo a quel punto la donna si sdraia sul ventre, osservandola nuotare ammaliata. Ed in quel momento, per la prima volta, si rende conto di non averle mai fatto una domanda così semplice eppure così importante.

«Qual è il tuo nome?»

«Non ne ho mai avuto uno.» La ragazza appoggia le braccia alla riva, ed il suo volto non è che a pochi centimetri da quello della donna.

«Allora ti chiamerò Acqua.»

Lei sorride, ed in quel sorriso etereo ora la donna riesce a scorgere della sincera felicità.

«Mi piace. Ed il tuo, di nome, qual è?»

La donna ci pensa per un attimo, poi realizza. «Non me lo ricordo.»

«Allora ti chiamerò Aria.»

Aria sorride a sua volta, appoggiando le braccia alla riva, di modo che il suo gomito tocchi quello di Acqua, e vi posa la testa, lasciando affondare lo sguardo in quello cristallino della sirena. Passa qualche attimo prima che la realizzazione la colpisca.

«Sei venuta a cercarmi nella foresta.»

«Sì.»

«Hai rischiato di morire.»

«Sarei morta ogni giorno, se non ti avessi vista tornare.»

Aria rimane in silenzio e si alza sulle braccia, mentre Acqua la segue con lo sguardo, quindi chiude le distanze, posando un unico bacio sulle labbra dell'altra, delicato come le gocce che scivolano sulla sua pelle.

«Per te sarei tornata.»


End file.
